FrostIron jako drama
by Ali Nasweter
Summary: Před zachycením Lokiho nebyl jen boj. Možná tam bylo něco, o čem se nemělo vědět. A ani by se nevědělo, kdyby měl Fury dostatek rozumu a taktu na to, aby si s viníkem promluvil mezi čtyřma očima.


FURY: (Za sklem, zamyšleně pozorujíc uvězněného a znuděného Lokiho.) Starku, ty ho donutíš mluvit. Nebo to udělám já. Tvůj výběr.

TONY: (Pro sebe.) Bastard! (Nahlas.) To je vydírání!

FURY: Přesně tak. Co s tím uděláš?

TONY: (Hystericky se rozhlíží kolem sebe.) Myslíte si, že mi na něm záleží? Neměl byste takhle vyhrožovat Thorovi? Nebo využíváte toho, že jsem tady jediný, kdo v případě nutnosti nedokáže bojovat bez obleku? (Luskne prsty.) To je ono! Fakt jsem mezi váma jedinej normální člověk.

FURY: Ne. Ale co jsem viděl a slyšel, rozumíš si s Lokim líp než Thor. (Samolibě se usměje.)

TONY: (Nervózně se culí.) Tím myslíte něco konkrétního?

FURY: Ano.

TONY: (Předstírá, že je dotčen.) Když chcete vidět prasárny, měl byste jít na internet, ne rabovat Jarvisovy záznamy. To je přinejmenším neslušné…

THOR: (Zmateně se rozhlíží.) Co tímhle vy dva myslíte? O čem to mluvíte?

TONY: Věř mi, Thore, tohle nechceš vědět.

THOR: (Umíněně si založí ruce na hrudi.) Týká se to mého bratra. Chci to vědět.

TONY: Gratuluji, Fury, právě jsme krok od toho, abychom nasrali boha hromu.

THOR: Fury, co má tohle znamenat?

FURY: (Se škodolibým zábleskem v očích.) Nic zvláštního, jen to, že si tenhle génius velice rozumí se zločincem číslo jedna.

THOR: (Nechápavě se zamračí.) Rozumí…?

TONY: (Hypnotizuje své vlastní boty a nesrozumitelně mumlá.) Možná jsem ho políbil.

CLINT: (Se zlomyslným úšklebkem opakuje.) Možná. Políbil.

TONY: Anebo taky něco víc, možná. Ale moc si z toho nepamatuju, asi jsem byl pořádně namol…

THOR: (Zcela šokován vyvalí oči.) Starku… ty jsi… (Stále nechápe, co se děje, ale chápe, jaká reakce se po něm chce.)

TONY: On si začal. (Ukáže na Lokiho.)

CLINT: (Ještě zlomyslněji.) Dle záznamů to vypadalo, že sis začal ty.

TONY: Díky za pomoc, Clinte, máš to u mě.

CLINT: Rádo se stalo. Ahahaha.

BRUCE: Necítím se tu moc dobře. Asi bych měl odejít, než se něco stane.

TONY: Pravda. Bruci, vypadni. Nepotřebujem tu dalšího nasraného obra.

THOR: (Podezřívavě.) Dalšího?

TONY: (Zapomněl, že je bůh hromu přítomen.) Ještě je tu Thor, kterému jsem původně nechtěl říct, že jsem spal s jeho bráškou. (Všiml si ho.) Ále kurva.

THOR: Starku…

TONY: (Kryje si hlavu rukama.) Thore, uklidni se. Kdyby se bránil, ani bych se ho nedotkl. Ale fakt jsem byl namol a on byl v cestě.

Vejde Nataša, Bruce odejde.

NATAŠA: (Zmateně se rozhlíží po místnosti a přisedne si ke Clintovi.) Co se vůbec řeší?

CLINT: Tony spal s Lokim a Thor se to právě dozvěděl.

NATAŠA: Nevím, jestli je to víc nechutné nebo smutné.

CLINT: Mně to přijde jako sranda.

NATAŠA: Tak se na to taky dá dívat. Přidám se.

TONY: Držte huby. Vy máte být na mojí straně. Steve! (Zařval na kapitána, nenápadně se plížícího ke dveřím. Steve se zarazí a s ruměncem na tváři se otočí na Tonyho.)

STEVE: Já… nemám slov. Tohle je od tebe opravdu… jak bych to…

TONY: Červenáš se?!

STEVE: (Začne couvat k východu.) Já jen nemůžu pochopit, jak o tom můžeš mluvit s vtipem!

TONY: Jsem posranej strachy, že mě sejme tím kladivem, to všechno je jen maska.

THOR: Ale proč?

TONY: Protože… nejsi naštvaný? (Přestane si schovávat hlavu do dlaní a zmateně na Thora pohlédne.)

THOR: (Nechápe jediné slovo z celé konverzace.) Ne.

TONY: (Došlo mu, že Thor nechápe a oddychne si.) Ach, výborně. Teď, Clinte, pojď sem.

CLINT: Do prdele.

TONY: Přesně tam ti narvu násadu od koštěte!

CLINT: (Zbaběle se ukrývá za znuděnou Natašou.) Nat, kryj mě.

LOKI: (Dívá se na ně skrz zatemněné sklo, přes které by nemělo být vidět ani slyšet.) Vy smrtelníci jste opravdu směšní. Nechápu, co na vás Thor vidí.

FURY: (Zděšeně uskočí.) On nás vidí?!

TONY: (Nadmíru dotčeně.) Včera sis nestěžoval, Loki.

LOKI: (Nebezpečně zavrní.) Nedal jste mi dostatek prostoru, pane Starku.

TONY: (Dramaticky se chytne za hruď.) Tohle neříkej, bolí to.

LOKI: Lámu ti snad srdce? Nebo reaktor?

TONY: Ty jeden…

THOR: (Stále nechápe, ale cítí se povinen mírnit svého mladšího sourozence.) Bratře, chovej se slušně.

LOKI: (Vyvalí oči a pohlédne na všechny v místnosti – na které by vidět neměl.) Vy tady probíráte můj sexuální život a já se mám chovat slušně? Vážně?

STEVE: (Křičí za dveřmi.) Nic takového neprobíráme!

LOKI: (Zasněně se zahledí do prázdna a nevinně se usměje.) Když už, Stark zdaleka není ten nejpodivnější tvor, se kterým jsem-…

THOR: Loki!

LOKI: Huh?

THOR: Prosím.

CLINT: Vždycky s chlapem?

NATAŠA: Clinte!

CLINT: Co je? Naprosto normální a přirozená otázka.

LOKI: (Chvilku uvažuje, pak rozhodně zakroutí hlavou.) Ne, vždycky ne.

CLINT: (Předstírá pohoršení, cítí na sobě Natašin pohled.) Měli by tě na místě popravit, ty čuně.

NATAŠA: Řekl bys tohle i mně, kdybych ti řekla, že jsem se vyspala s babou?

CLINT: (Rozhodí rukama do stran.) Tasho, ty… jsi ženská, to je něco naprosto jiného.

NATAŠA: Typicky omezené mužské vnímání.

TONY: (Snaží se vytratit.) Fajn, myslím, že už nejsem středem rozhovoru, co kdybych-…

FURY: Zdaleka jsme neskončili, Starku!

TONY: (Znovu si dramaticky připlácne dlaň na hruď.) Ah?

FURY: Stále jsi nevysvětlil, proč jsi spal s tím bláznem!

LOKI: (Nevinně zamrká.) Kdybyste znal pravý význam slova blázen, určitě byste neměl tu drzost nazývat mně jím. Zvlášť ne v přítomnosti těchto lidí.

THOR: Tony… ty jsi spal s mým bratrem?


End file.
